Eudaimonia
by Arsino
Summary: Years after conquering Sailor Moon and Earth, Prince Diamond ponders the outcome of his wishes being granted. With his queen by his side, life is not quite as he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Just a quick intro: I've had this idea gnawing at me for a bit, and I decided to indulge. Would Prince Diamond be entirely content if he were to get his way? I think the answer is a tad complex, thus this story.  
_

_ The title "Eudaimonia" is a reference to the Ancient Greek idea of happiness. It was believed amongst the Greeks that a person could not declare until the hour of his death whether or not he lived a happy life, since fortunes can change at a moment's notice. The actual notion of "eudaimonia" is much more intricate, but I'm trying not to write an essay.  
_

_Lastly, I'm not the most knowledgeable fan of Sailor Moon, and I know I have taken some liberties with the situation and characters. Please be forgiving. I'm just having a little fun :)  
_

* * *

**One**

Standing alone in the shadows behind a giant column, he began to muse, pondering a question that had been plaguing him for several days. When had unadulterated love turned into unbridled hatred?

Eyeing the creature that was the benefactor of his musings, he wondered if love and hatred were extremes of the same emotion. As she neared, his heart began palpitate, his body anticipating her closeness. Over the years, his passion for her had not waned, but it had warped and darkened, fueling the fires in his personal hell. He despised her for all that she was, all that she represented.

She walked passed, unaware that he lurked in the darkness. Several people, from handmaids to officials of state, followed behind; quiet banter from the group echoed through the massive corridor, exaggerating his loneliness. A laugh, so soft and delicate, emanated from her, his blue-eyed beauty, and the small detail smiled in delight, as if a blessing had been bestowed upon them.

He had never been so revered, so love.

Her perfume lingered after she was gone, marking her territory. He smirked. Indeed, she was the heart of the palace, the very soul of the city - no, the planet. She had adapted and conquered, bringing a world of light and love with her. She was the jewel of his dark Nemesis.

Burning anger churned at his core, igniting his hatred. She was supposed to shine only for him! She was his light, not theirs.

Stiffly, he brought a crystal glass to his pale lips, wistfully praying the contents of the bitter concoction would take over soon. How he hated that creature of light.

He drank his need from the glass until there was no more liquid. Bitterly, he threw the crystal on the ground, wallowing in the staccato chimes that reverberated through the empty hallway. Pushing himself away from the wall, he emerged from the shadows.

He sauntered through the massive halls, wandering without a purpose. He supposed she was doing something important; she always had a mission. When she had first arrived, he was naive about her gifts. Her charms and beauty had won his affection, but it had not occurred to him that it would affect others. Instead of evolving to fit the people of Nemesis, the people of Nemesis seemed to evolve to fit _her_. His people were thriving under her care.

Shrugging, he forced the idea out of his mind. She was_ his_ queen, and they were_ his_ flock. They were thriving because of him, because of his actions.

As he meandered, a solid shadow came into view, walking in his direction. A servant girl, a delightful wisp of a thing, silently stalked passed him, obviously trying to remain unseen. He turned his body toward her, forcing her to stop and acknowledge him. She genuflected daintily to her monarch.

"You," he snapped, about to demand another glass of wine; to his pleasure, she flinched, blatant fear oozing off of her small form. Seeing this, a new appetite burgeoned within him. He approached her, wanting to exploit this avenue of entertainment. With every slow step he took, she retreated, until her back hit the wall. Trapped, she lowered her head even more. He swore she could see her tremble.

He recalled a time when his beautiful queen responded so to his advances. She had been absolutely terrified of him, and he definitely took advantage of it. Oh, the things he did to her.

"Your Majesty," the girl in front of him whispered. The words were barely audible, so he brought his face closer to hers while encouraging her to speak up.

"Sire," she said, this time louder. He was so close, her breath tickled his face. Gods, she smelt good.

"I require..." He began to speak, but left the statement unfinished, instead opting to raise his hand to touch the tips of her hair, which he noticed happen to fall right at her heaving breasts. What a delightful coincidence. She squirmed, trying to press herself into the wall, away from him.

He dipped his face into the crook of her neck, and she moved slightly. He planted the hand not preoccupied with her hair against the wall, properly trapping her within his grasp. He could feel her body quiver, and his excitement grew. Her terror was divine.

As his lips were about to make contact with her warm neck, he heard a sound that made him push away from her.

"Daddy!" two tiny voices squealed. Frowning at the thought of losing his prey, he languidly observed the source of the distraction. His two daughters were running toward him, nannies in tow.

Sensing her chance of escape, the servant girl curtsied and made her departure. "Bring more wine!" he called after her retreating form. His command was acknowledged by her pace quickening. She flew from the area, but he knew that she would have to return with his drink.

Perhaps his conquest was not over, he surmised.

Turning his attention to his offspring, he knelt down to embrace the two girls.

_His daughters_.

If nothing else, they were one of the few victories he had over his wife. White hair and violet eyes, they were an exact replica of himself. Not only that, but they thrived of off his attention, couldn't get enough of it. Unlike their mother, he always had the time to shower them with affection. He wanted them to be his, completely and unquestionably so.

"My girls," he said, sitting back on his heels to properly observe them.

"I want some candy, but _they _won't give us any," Jasper, the eldest, whined. Her sister nodded in agreement. He glanced at the flock of nannies that hovered nearby. A very stern and elderly woman, standing prominently at the front of the group, shot a glare at him before relocating her gaze somewhere else.

"Is that so?" he asked, amused. Both girls smiled and twirled, barely able to control their excitement. Their dad always gave them what they wanted.

Grabbing each by a little hand, he embarked on a mission to find his girls some treats. As they traveled through the palace, he asked them about their day. Jasper complained about Opal, the youngest, crying a lot. Apparently the eldest was losing patience with her sibling. He grinned, remembering the days when his own brother seemed like a nuisance.

Being with them relieved some tension. He was less concerned about his wife, in lieu of listening to the dramas his little princesses encountered. At three and five, they somehow managed to create a lot of trouble.

They approached a set of large doors, which he gently nudged open. The girls quickly entered, knowing exactly where the candy lay hidden.

He brought the girls to _her_ room, _her_ sanctuary. Beyond the massive doors, his queen had found a retreat from him. At first he hardly let her leave his chambers, but as time elapsed, she had demanded her own quarters - she chose the ones farthest from his own.

He looked around, silently observing ever nuance of his queen. Flowers in vases brightly decorated the room, bringing color to an otherwise white interior.

He hardly ever entered her rooms, since she frequently denied his presence. It seemed the only time he had access to her little sanctuary was when he snuck in with the girls.

Two sets of tiny laughs refocused his attention. Like their mother, the girls had a sweet tooth, and they knew where to find the chocolate treats in their mother's room. Opal and Jasper laughed and squealed as they indulged, completely unaware of the smudges they were creating on their white dresses.

"Want some?" Jasper inquired, big and bright mauve eyes looking at her dad. He smiled and shook his head. Sugar was not what he craved, which made him wonder where the servant girl and his wine were. Surely she should know to be looking for him, since he moved his location. Was he to wait on those who should be waiting on _him_?

"Alright girls, time to get ready for dinner," a sharp voice snapped. The old harpy approached the girls, fingers twitching to take the tray of candy away from the youngsters. The girls pouted, knowing what would happen next.

"Wait," he commanded, not wanting his girls to leave his presence upset. The old woman stopped dead in her tracks, knowing it would not be wise to cross him. He walked over to the girls and knelt down, looking from one to the other.

He had to admit, they made some beautiful children. Any father would be proud of such lovely daughters. Giving a glance back at the haggle of nannies, he leaned forward, encouraging the girls to do the same. "Still have our little secret?" he asked in hushed tones. The girls nodded. "Show me."

The girls peeked at their nannies before presenting little necklaces that had been hiding under the collars of their dresses. The secret jewelry was composed of a silver chain and a black gemstone. Each held a little shard of the Black Crystal.

This was his greatest victory. His wife, who had remained untainted by the planet's source of dark power, refused to introduce their children to the Black Crystal, so he decided to do it when she was not looking. Someday, when the girls bore the crest of the inverted crescent moon, she would find out, but the little princesses still had a while to go before they could tap into that energy and receive the insignia. Smiling, he kissed both girls on the forehead before ushering them toward their caretakers. As they left, he handed each another chocolate, just to see if the old hag would have the courage to frown at him again - she didn't.

Suddenly being alone in his wife's most inner room, he found himself curious. Wandering around, he toyed with little trinkets and such, innocently exploring her possessions. He heard the click of the door open, but he did not turn around to acknowledge the new occupant of the room, assuming it was just his queen.

A quiet squeak made him violently turn on his heel, his violet gaze instantly on his prey. The servant girl stood a good distance away from him, silent and demure. "Majesty," she murmured.

She extended a silver tray, upon which sat a stemless wineglass, full of his favorite drink. Waving his hand, he summoned the girl to come closer. He enjoyed as she meekly obeyed, quickly approaching him and offering him the glass.

"I am currently preoccupied," he announced, "set it down over there." He pointed to a little table just past him. She bowed her head and obeyed, slinking by him. He pretended to examine some books as she turned around, preparing to leave the room, seemingly relieved.

As she was walking toward the grand double doors, he leant against the bookshelf and smiled. "Stop." His command echoed in the cavernous room. She stilled; he noticed she was beginning to hyperventilate. Perhaps it was his imagination but it seemed her heartbeat was audible to him, and quickening with the footfalls of his every step.

He narrowed in on his prey, who stood so silent before him. He delighted in the fact that she was so near the door, so near freedom. She was probably imaging running from the room. But she knew better.

His queen may have the love of the people, but he was their true leader. His ancestors had been the established ruling family for generations, and the people of Nemesis would never reject him, regardless of how cruel he was. When everything was said and done, the people of his dark planet were still base and evil, no matter how much she tried to change them.

Using the door, the servant girl's one escape route, against her, he grabbed her and pinned her against it. She squirmed underneath him, her movements only encouraging him. Pulling on her hair, he yanked back her head, exposing the soft skin of her neck to him.

She let out moans of terror, just like his queen once did. His hungry lips descended on her neck and began to travel toward her clavicle. Her taste filled him, encouraged him. Pressing her harder against the door, he let her feel his aroused length.

She frantically clawed at his chest in an attempt to get away. He chuckled, enjoying her panic. He grabbed one of her hands and pinned it above her head, while his other hand began to play with the hem of her dress. He wondered if she matched her undergarments with her outfit; he sorely hoped so.

Yanking up her dress, he exposed her stomach. Letting go of her hand, he slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, his hand on the bare skin of her back. He hungrily kissed her, feeding off of her fear.

Suddenly, the door next to the one he was currently utilizing swung open, and a figure stormed into the room. There was a pregnant pause as the three people studied each other. Finally _she _spoke.

"Diamond!"

Letting go of the girl, Prince Diamond beheld his wife, who seemed to be shaking with rage.

"Serena," he said.

* * *

_Please be kind and say nice things (or say mean things nicely)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! And here is the second chapter. I've had this written for a long time but was really apprehensive to present it to the world. One: I think I may have given Diamond extra powers (hell, because I wanted to). Two: very adult themes occur in this chapter, very adult. This is my first attempt at such a thing, and I hope it doesn't come across as too graphic. Classiness is the (attempted) name of the game._

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! Much love._

_**Warning:Dark content and mature themes in this chapter.** _

* * *

**Two**

The Queen's fiery azure eyes turned from her husband to the trembling servant girl, who seemed on the verge of tears. Extending a hand, the Queen touched the girl softly on the arm, pulling her away from her attacker. Diamond rolled his eyes at the production. Of course she would behave this way. After all, she was the champion of love, or whatnot. Disgusted, he turned around, zeroing in on his abandoned wineglass.

Before the door opened and closed, he heard Serena speak softly, and the girl responded, gratitude transparent in her quavering voice. Once again, Diamond found a perch leaning against a bookcase. He looked at his wife, appreciating the anger that was radiating from her. She was hardly in such a state.

"_What_ were you doing?" she demanded once the girl had left. Serena crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She was furious.

"Not to worry, my pet. I would never sully my flesh with such a lowly creature. After all, I could never betray you." He sipped his wine while watching her reaction. What he said was the truth. While he occasionally found pleasure in tormenting weak beings that happened to be lurking in his presence, he never truly consummated the act. He did have a sense of pride.

He knew his previous comment would do nothing to abate her fury, and he felt like exploring his current path. In all honesty, he had no intention of soothing her. He wanted her enraged, just like he was. "Are you worried, my dear? Perhaps I would fall in love and make her my consort, taking all my cherished attention away from you."

"Disgusting," she said, refusing to break eye contact with him. Chuckling, he took another sip. "You have two daughters. Surely you wouldn't want them to be treated that way."

Diamond shrugged off the comment. "My daughters are Princesses of the Black Moon, heirs to both your throne and mine. That _thing _is a servant, a peasant."

"That is no reason," she said haughtily.

Setting down his glass, he waved her off. "You will not change me; I will not change you. This is a truth in our lives. I have accepted that, but have you?"

"Leave," she ordered.

"No." He decided he wasn't going anywhere. As frustrating as she was, he craved her presence. He needed to be alone with his queen, whether it was hatred or love that compelled him to stay. His blood boiled in his veins when she ordered him around, like she had the right to do so. When he stole her away, this was not what he had in mind.

She stood before him, self assured and confident, completely transformed from the simpering girl she once was. Taking in her body language – crossed arms and firm stance – it was very apparent to him that she was unwilling to concede any authority. He would fix that.

"Speaking of our daughters," he started, moving closer to her, "have you seen them recently?"

"I saw them on my way here," she responded curtly. Diamond reached out to touch her, his hard-won prize. She brushed him off. "Why do you ask?"

"I always supposed a loving mother would spend more time with her children," he riposted. He was close enough to touch her, which he did. Running a hand through her silky blond hair, he reveled in her beauty. And she was sure beautiful. As he knew it would be, she had become more gorgeous with each passing day. The Serena in front of him seemed almost unreal, her only flaw being the deep frown that currently marred her perfect face. She tried to brush him away, but he grabbed her hand, letting her know that she couldn't command him. He pulled her closer to him.

"I was thinking," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her arm, "perhaps we should try for a son. Two girls are fine, but a son would ensure the next generation of rulers."

He swore he heard her chortle as she tried to push him away. "Are you insinuating _women _rulers are potentially hazardous for future generations?" Her voice was strained; he knew she was succumbing to her anger.

"Ah Serena, what's a queen with out her king?" he purred before nibbling on her neck.

She pushed him away. "Leave Diamond," she demanded.

"I rather like it here. Very open and light compared to _my _rooms. One can really gain a sense of serenity within these hallowed walls." Her frown deepened at his pun. Personally, he thought it was rather clever.

"I have things I need to do," she stated, turning her back to him, exposing her long blonde locks.

"Allow me to help, then." He was not going to give up so soon. She looked back at him, her irritation still obvious. Perhaps, he thought, she _hated _him, which, according to his previous ruminations, meant she loved him to a small degree. The thought encouraged him. He advanced on her.

"As I was saying, a little prince would strengthen our family, our claim to both thrones." Taking advantage of her still form, he wrapped his arms around her. She remained unaffected by his touch, completely unconcerned. Her tranquility only fueled the fire raging deep within him. He _needed _her to react to him.

"Are we currently inhabiting medieval Earth?" she retorted. "How barbaric your thinking is sometimes."

"Always charming, my little bunny," Diamond said. "Perhaps you're right; perhaps I bring this up just because I want another child, a sweet little angel to add to our pack." At that, her body stiffened, realizing he was in a mood. "Or maybe I just want to spend some quality time with my queen."

The dainty dress she wore exposed her shoulders, and the neckline was deliciously low and teasing. He snuck an arm up to her chest, feeling her wildly beating heart shuddering beneath her flesh. He spun her around so she was facing him. She glared at him, her blue eyes expressing the dark emotions that burrowed deep inside her.

He was more powerful than she, in so many ways. She was at his mercy, and tonight he was not going to give into her demands to be left alone. He was her king, after all!

She squirmed away from him and headed toward the door, expecting him to not follow her. He had become rather complacent within the last year, only occasionally requiring her attention (and even that was short-lived). However, she was not in the mood to entertain him, so she was going to leave. He realized all of this, but cared not.

Before she could reach the grand doors, they disappeared, only to be replaced by a blank wall. She whirled around, angered that he would use a parlor trick to trap her. Slowly, he sauntered over to his glass of wine – still mostly there – and sat down on a chair, positioned just so. Brows raised, he waited for her to do something.

His queen walked over to him, which was quite unexpected, and knocked the glass from his hand. "Rather rude," he murmured, noticing that his white suit was now sullied with a rather large stain.

"Indeed," she said, hands on her hip. "I guess you'll have to bring back the doors if you want another glass. It's almost time for dinner; seems like you should be milking your third drink by now."

He crossed his legs, resting his right ankle on his left knee. She could be rather witty sometimes. "I am perfectly content, my sweet Serena, but it's refreshing to know that you are interested in my well being. I must say, you are quite riled up this evening." She shot him a disdainful look.

"How about a little treat, my pet?" He swore she huffed at his words, but that did nothing to dissuade him. "How about a romantic dinner on the terrace, just you and me. And the moon," he added. She clenched her small hands into fists. He was beginning to tear down her wall of restraint, slowly encouraging her to react.

He went in for the killing blow, knowing the right touch that would destroy her placid composure. "And then afterwards, my sweet, we can make love on a bed of rose petals."

She snapped at that comment, like he knew she would. She lurched forward and swung her hand wildly until it made contact with the side of his face. Paying no heed to her act of violence, he took advantage of her closeness and grabbed her, forcing her to sit on him. She brought her hands up, as if to attack him, but then stopped. She stilled and turned her head away.

He frowned in dismay. This was not what he wanted.

Adjusting her so she was facing him, he could feel his body reacting to having contact with hers. Surely she could feel the warmth that was radiating from his skin.

Brining up a lone hand, he began to trace the curve of her neck, marveling at the softness of her milky skin. He looked at her eyes: They were out of focus and staring at nothing. He wondered where she retreated to when he touched her. Probably to another kingdom in another time, where a dark haired prince shared her bed.

This used to bother him, would drive him to madness - sometimes he felt like he was truly going insane because of her. But those anxious feelings faded as time went by, knowing full well who possessed his little Serena. Her miserable love was sorely defeated, probably dead, so he cared not if she found comfort in wistful daydreams.

Her body relaxed and rested against his. She knew there was no use in fighting, which seemed to only fuel the beast trapped within him. Of late, he would slake his lust quickly before leaving her be, but old emotions were budding in the pit of his stomach. How he needed her, not a lifeless corpse.

Luckily, he was not done with his bag of tricks. He could make react, make her moan and scream his name, even of she didn't want to. Once upon a time, this bothered him, the knowledge that his love would never be a willing recipient of his physical ministrations. But that was a long time ago.

Using the power of his third eye, he put her into a haze of manipulation. Her hands immediately jumped to life and began to stroke him; one eventually finding its way around his neck. She pulled him closer into her embrace, placing a sweet kiss on his waiting lips.

This was heaven, pure bliss.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance pass her lips. She lovingly obeyed, whimpering with pleasure. She returned his kisses with equal fervor, making him almost delirious with lust.

Tiny hands dug at his stained jacket, prying it apart. His body was aflame with pleasure as she explored his chest, and he squirmed in the chair, encouraging her to lower her touches. She reacted to his desire and positioned herself to allow better access to him; she straddled him, her bent knees on either side of his waist.

He almost yelped when her mouth found his earlobe and her delicate hands cupped his manhood. She was being quite the generous lover. As she rubbed his length, his entire body tingled with unimaginable ecstasy.

He grabbed the neckline of her dress and tore it violently, exposing her body underneath. Her perky breasts greeted him, and he lovingly caressed them. His hands traveled further down her form, until they found her soft core. He felt her readiness and warmth, and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer.

Inserting a finger inside her slick entrance, he felt her body shudder in delight; he couldn't remember the last time she behaved so wantonly. Of course, his third eye was to thank for their current predicament.

After he planted the seed inside her head, she produced his excited member from his pants. He hiked up her long dress, exposing her pink entrance to him, and grabbed her hips, ready to guide her onto his shaft.

He was not going to wait much longer.

She lowered herself onto him, and he let out a deep moan. Her tight hold on his member sent ripples of heat through his anxious body.

"Kiss me," he commanded, his husky voice low and breathy. She gladly obliged as she began to rock her hips, pleasuring him.

As much as their position would allow, he began to thrust into her, and a chorus of tiny noises escaped her lips with every movement of his hips. Wanting to hear more, he rubbed her sensitive nub just above where their bodies were connected. She let out an appreciative whimper.

Intertwined together on the chair, they continued their rough dance, until he felt her shuddered around his manhood.

_Say it_, he thought. _Say it!_

"Diamond!" she screamed at the apex of her pleasure. With that, he violet jerked into her and let out his own release.

Moments later, he felt her rouse on top of him. No longer under the web of his influence - the third eye had been replaced with the inverted crescent - she was able to act freely. But he was not ready to let her go.

Before she could rise fully from the chair, he pulled her back down to him, not wanting to give up the moment so easily. Forcing her head to rest on his shoulder, he began to stroke her hair.

He looked down at her, only to find her blazing blue eyes fixed on him. Tears, whether from anger or sadness, decorated the corners of her eyes, and he knew he had one a small battle. When he forced her with the third eye, it tormented her.

Her white dress, torn and sullied, clung to her, very much giving her the appearance of a martyr. He kissed her forehead, appreciating the little flinch that it brought from her.

"I missed you," he said solemnly, hating her for having such influence over him. She did not respond. Instead, she pushed herself away from him - he did not protest - and retreated into the bathroom.

Sweat from their lovemaking clung to him, and he could still smell her scent, as if she were still on top of him. Satisfied, he inhaled deeply. He needed more wine.

Before teleporting out of the room, he returned the doors to their proper place, knowing that she would need them if she were to come to dinner. A small smile came to his lips; he was already looking forward to seeing her again.

Grabbing a lone flower from a one of her many vases, he left the room, leaving his queen to wallow in her defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so this chapter is significantly shorter than its predecessors, but the next one is lengthy (well lengthy for this story). However, I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully you'll like it a little. Also, I went back and changed just a few things. If you're wondering about the title, an explanation can be found the author's note in the first chapter.  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers! You guys really made my day. Bisous!  
_

* * *

**Three**

"Opal, you're not supposed to play with it like that!" Jasper yelled, grabbing a toy from her sister. Opal, suddenly empty-handed, looked at her dad, violet eyes brimming with tears.

"Jasper," Prince Diamond scolded, "give it back." With narrow eyes and a frown, Jasper reluctantly relinquished the stolen toy to Opal, who gratefully snatched it away.

The monarch continued to observe his children and all the little quirks they exhibited. Jasper was more aggressive, like him, whereas Opal was quite and reserved, not unlike her uncle, the Blue Prince. She looked at the world with curious eyes, as if she were trying to analyze and piece everything together.

Watching the girls, he was reminded of his last significant encounter with his queen. Something stirred within him, a nagging thought that wouldn't leave.

He desired a son.

With a proper male heir, the legacy of the Black Moon would be legitimized, promising to continue for thousands of years.

As it so happened, he and the children were outside in the garden, enjoying a rare warm day, and to his delight, they were not the only one appreciating the warmth. Strolling not far from their spot, a blonde vision came into view. _How perfect, _Diamond thought.

"Girls," he said, rousing the two siblings from their game. They looked at him, and he pointed in the direction of their mother. As the children leapt up to run to Serena, he couldn't help the half smile that crept onto his pale face. While she would most certainly deny his request to join their group, she wouldn't refuse her daughters.

With two sets of little hands yanking her toward their play area, the Queen approached, blonde hair slightly blowing in the soft breeze. She knelt down so she could be closer to the girls. As she played with her daughters, he leaned forward in his chair, appreciating how attentive she was to them. She was always in her most calm and relaxed state around them, happily indulging in their games and make-believe. During moments like this, that seemed to be very rare and precious, he imagined they were all a loving family, just like he wanted all those years ago.

The group of three began to run, obviously playing a game of tag. Opal, prone to torment by her sister, wailed when she was tagged again, not wanting to be the chaser. The Queen approached the crying princess, extending a hand to be slapped. Gleefully, the young girl relinquished the role of chaser to her mother, who then dramatically went after a squealing Jasper. Once caught, Jasper rounded on the group, contemplating who her target was going to be.

Her small face scrunched into a pensive expression, which made Diamond laugh. Jasper _was not _going to be made a fool. Charging as fast as she could, she ran toward her mother and sister, and then past them, steering towards someone else. She ran up to her dad a slapped him hard on the knee. Surprised, he looked at her proud face.

"Now you gotta run," she stated, jerking her head toward the other two, identifying possible victims for him. He stood, and watched as his queen tensed. He could tell she did not like his sudden inclusion in the game. _Too bad_.

Grabbing a hold of Opal's little hand, Serena softly yanked the girl, urging her to follow. They retreated into the maze of shrubs that sat nearby, and their forms vanished. Glancing back at his eldest, Diamond jerked his head, motioning for her to approach him.

He stooped down low and pulled her in close, letting her feel like he was going to share a big secret. "It appears," he said, "your sister and mother have gone into hiding and we need to seek them out." Jasper's purple disks glowed with excitement. She loved hide-and-seek.

"Let's go," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the secretive mood. Stealthily, she crept into the maze, followed by her father.

For the first several minutes, he let her do the leading, until they continually ended up at dead-ends. Gently taking her hand in his, he guided her through the winding turns. Wherever they were hiding, he was sure to find them. He knew the twists of the labyrinth better than anyone else.

A tiny sneeze alerted the pair of their quarry. Honing in like a predator, Jasper ran to the source of the noise, just on the other side of a turn. Moments later, he heard her cry out in delight.

"Daddy!" she yelled, "I found them!" Making the turn, Diamond saw his wife and youngest child crouched in a little depression in the bushes. Jasper yanked on the skirt of Serena's dress, giggling all the while.

"My smart girl found us, did she?" Serena asked, rising from her spot. "I think that deserves something special." Patting Jasper on the head, she encouraged the two girls forward, back toward the mouth of the maze.

As they began to round the corner, Opal turned around, glancing back at Diamond, who had remained motionless. Stretching out her arms, he knew what she wanted. Picking up his youngest, he glanced at Serena, a slight scowl present on her face.

It appeared she was still unhappy with him.

The family found the exit of the maze with little to-do. As they neared, Diamond set down Opal, who groaned in protest, and told the girls to run back to their nannies. Serena, who paid him no heed, set off after them, but a firm yank brought her back into the shadowed recess of the maze.

"What?" she asked with little ceremony. She crossed her arms and put some space between the two of them, letting him know that she was not in a playful mood.

"I've been thinking," he said jovially, "about our last conversation." In a show of anger, she pursed her lips together. "I want a son."

"No," she resolutely stated.

He raised an eyebrow. Who was she to deny him? He had played along with her, even granted her powers as regent, but this was too much. He was tired of skulking in the darkness while she ignored him. He was not going to tolerate it, especially on this issue. It was a matter of his family's legacy.

"I was not asking a question," he announced, letting his firm tone sink in. She turned on her heel to leave, but he leapt in front of her blocking her exit.

"And I'm telling you that I do not want anymore children," she said flatly, attempting to push her way past him. He stood firm, unwilling to yield, especially not now. It was as if the dam broke, and all his feelings of resentment and hatred toward her spilled out.

"You will either come to me tonight, or I will drag you to my bed," he growled, rounding on her and encompassing her in his arms. Her petite back was flush against his stomach as he held her there.

She began to retort, but he quickly covered her pretty lips with a hand, effectively silencing her. When he was sure that she would remain quiet, he slide his hand down her neck and to the neckline of her strapless dress. How easy she made it for him. Slipping one hand underneath the fabric, he cupped one of her breasts, his thumb and forefinger teasing her nipple. His other hand snaked possessively down her front, toward the apex of her thighs. As usual, his queen was still and silent, barely acknowledging him.

"Maybe you would rather be with me here, right now," he whispered into her ear, kissing her delicate lobe. Letting her go, his hands sought out the buttons on her dress, ready to take her in the maze.

"Stop," she murmured, turning around to look at him. "The girls."

Her blue eyes were wide, expressing her want to shield her children. Relinquishing, he nodded, but he took her hand, keeping her from leaving just yet.

"Tonight," he said, not feeling the need to say more. She nodded gracefully before reclaiming her hand and leaving the garden. He watched he retreat to where their daughters were.


	4. Chapter 4

_Howdy hoo! The fourth installment of this little thing. Hope you enjoy. (Sorry for any typos and/or grammatical errors that you may come across. I do comb over the chapters _multiple _times before uploading them, but I'm just human being! Things do slip past me.)_

_Also, thanks to the really awesome reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. :)  
_

**_Warning: This chapter does contain adult content. _**

* * *

**Four **

Dinner was a quiet, simple affair. For most of it, Diamond was alone, mainly nursing from his cup. He glanced over the table, full of fruits and different kinds of meat, before deciding that he was not too hungry. He slouched in his chair and began to toy with the empty plate before him, his long fingers rotating it gently.

A door opened, and he watched a tall, thin figure approach. He remembered as a child practically kowtowing to his father whenever he entered the head monarch's presence, but it seemed that tradition had not passed on to him. Sapphire slightly bobbed his head as he sat down at the table, his eyes not even on his brother.

"Peckish?" Diamond asked, noticing his brother's blue orbs were roaming the table's offerings. Sapphire glanced at him in acknowledgement before helping himself to some fruit.

"Famished," the younger man replied. Diamond took a sip from his wine, cynically watching his brother. Sapphire typically forgot to eat, sometimes going days without nourishment.

"What have you been doing?" Diamond asked, even though it was obvious his brother was not in a talkative mood.

"Working."

Diamond nodded his head, deciding to focus his attention back on his drink.

"Where is everyone else?" At his brother's question, Diamond looked up, surveying the empty table.

"Apparently the girls were fighting and they're being punished, so I'm told. And the Queen… Who knows?"

"She doesn't seem too happy," was Sapphire's quick reply. Diamond's eyes widened. Since when did his brother, third in line to the throne of Nemesis, care about an individual's happiness?

"Do you have a theory on that?" Diamond asked, his tone threatening. Sapphire set down his fork and looked directly at his brother, shaking his head. "No."

Happiness was a luxury most people did not have, including him. The notion was practically foreign on the forsaken chunk of rock known as Nemesis.

"What do you think," Diamond queried, taking advantage of Sapphire's attention, "about a son?"

"Hmm?" Sapphire replied, mulling over a piece of fruit.

"I've told the Queen that I want a son, and I am determined to get one."

"Is there an expressed reason?"

"Does a man need a reason to want a son from his wife?"

"She is rather busy, you know." Diamond narrowed his eyes, attempting to interpret his brother's support of Serena.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Sensing his brother's hostility, Sapphire shook his head and said, "I believe the expression is 'playing devil's advocate.' I personally have no concern in the issue, as it is none of my business."

Unsatisfied, Diamond swirled his wine. Sapphire was really the only person he enjoyed conversing with, and it seemed that he was going soft now. He scowled into his drink.

The doors opened again, and he looked up, surprised that someone else was joining them. When _she_ walked through the entryway, he was even more surprised. The Queen hardly joined the communal dinner, usually opting to eat in her rooms, unless it was a special occasion.

Politely, Sapphire stood as she approached the table; however, Diamond did not feel the need to follow his brother's lead. Formalities were exhausting when constantly followed. Instead, his purple gaze followed her as she found a perch at the end of the table, opposite him, at the seat farthest away.

_Little minx_, he thought.

Motioning a nearby server, she held out a crystal glass. Sapphire looked to Diamond, astounded. The Queen hardly ever drank wine. "Thirsty this evening, my pet?" Diamond asked; Sapphire coughed nervously.

"Certain people near me seem to enjoy it; maybe I will, too," she answered. Taking a deep swig, she coughed and sputtered, not used to the dry blend that Diamond preferred.

In the corner of his vision, Diamond saw Sapphire sit back, poising himself to leave. Apparently the atmosphere had become awkward. The older man motioned for him to stay seated. He would not let her to affect his brother. Resigned, Sapphire poked at the remaining food on his plate, trying to avoid eye contact with the two warring factions.

"And how was _your _day?" Diamond asked of his wife.

"Fine." She stabbed at some meat, attempting to ignore him.

The white haired man sighed deeply. The girls were better conversationalists than his current companions. The group sat in silence, Sapphire and Serena quietly masticating while Diamond sipped on his dinner. Through shrouded lids, he observed the woman sitting opposite him. She ate with a ravenous appetite, something he was used to. With every movement of her head, her blonde lengths danced at her side. In the dark atmosphere of dining room, she was rather bewitching, her smooth skin glowing in the dim light.

After awhile, she spoke, "Sapphire?" Her clear voice rang like a bell through the room. Bewildered, the Blue Prince looked up. Diamond set down his glass, eager to hear what she might have to say to his younger brother. "Did you have anything to do with these?" she said, holding up a pair of tiny silver necklaces.

Instantly, Diamond was on his feet. "Leave," he snarled at his brother, before the man had a chance to speak. In a flash of blue, Sapphire was out of the room, leaving Serena to fend for herself. She remained in her seat, blue eyes narrowed.

"They will be returned to the girls _this instant_," Diamond ordered.

"Most certainly not!" she yelled. Fire burned behind her eyes, and he knew she felt in control. He could tell she was ready to leap across the table and take out her rage. It was probably a good thing her powers were suppressed by the very object she held in her hand.

"Did you honestly expect them to never be introduced to _it_?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"You'll destroy them! How dare you even think about doing this to them! They're innocent little children - don't taint them with your darkness." She stayed planted to her seat; she was not going to concede.

"Matter of opinion, Serena." He said. "In our history, _your _preciousWhite Moon people are the villains. Perhaps I don't want the girls tainted by _you_." She rolled her eyes in obvious disagreement.

"You disgust me," she stated plainly. "You're a worm of man, a coward."

Diamond, still standing, remained motionless, eyebrows raised. He quickly accessed the situation. She wanted a grand reaction, for him to lose his control. Perhaps she thought if she said enough vile things, he would feel remorseful and saddened, maybe even leave her alone. That was far from happening.

He slowly stalked over to her end of the table, his hand touching the backs of the chairs as he went. She watched, her blue eyes never moving off of him. When he made it to her spot, she sat back in a huff, bracing herself for whatever he had planned. Leaning forward, and coming ever so close to her, he snatched the two necklaces off of the table. She whirled around angrily.

Her demeanor screamed what she was not saying. She _hated_ him, deeply. "Come with me," he commanded and turned to leave the room. The absence of her footfalls alerted him to her insubordination. He stopped and raised an eyebrow, wondering if she really was going to play this game.

How he wanted to return to her chair, rip her out of it, and drag her down the hall, but he decided that was not his best option. He didn't want to look like a child throwing a tantrum, so he signaled for a guard and ordered him to retrieve the Queen. Moments later, she arrived at his side.

He gave her a wolfish smile and then grabbed her cold hand. They then teleported away, since he was not going to fight her entire length of the journey. He was going to make her return the necklaces to the girls, but he had a better idea spring into his head. She needed some discipline.

They arrived in a sitting room in his dormitory. She took in her new surroundings and placed her hands on her hips. "Of course we would end up here," she said, not amused. "What will it be this time, the third eye or are you just going to tie me to the bed?"

Her words were enough to make him snap. He viciously grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her, fury emitting from him. "You have grown out of control, a little wild beast that runs around and meddles in matters that are beyond its grasp. I think I'll just lock you in here, where you belong. Maybe once you've _properly _learned where you fit in, I'll let you out," he hissed. She was unfazed with his threat, this much he could see. He would make her pay for her defiance, for her unruliness.

"You will not," she whispered, her voice deadly calm.

"My sweet Serena, you have become deluded, thinking that you have a significant role here on my Nemesis. All of that is trivial; you are here for _me_. Maybe I should remind you of that." He pulled her closer and rubbed his thumb softly against her lips, her face cupped in his palm.

"No need." She held up a hand, still trying to maintain control. Incensed, he aggressively picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He was _not _going to take her abuse anymore.

The sound of giant doors hitting the wall echoed throughout his chambers as he made his way to the grand bed that decorated his inner chamber. He threw her down on the mattress, and she clawed at him, reverting to her animalistic instincts. He flipped her on her stomach. When she tried to push herself up, he grabbed both hands and pinned them to her back.

"Perhaps your idea of being tied to the bed will come to fruition," he said huskily, grabbing at her skirt and heaving it upwards. Her perfect backside slowly became exposed to him, and he gratefully took in the roundness of her haunches. He pried her legs open, permitting him to see her opening. She writhed beneath his grasp, still fighting to get away. He twisted her hands, sending pain throughout her body. She calmed slightly.

Seizing the opportunity, he relieved his member from his suit and slammed into her. She let out a wail of pain, so miserable and tragic. With each thrust, she moaned, until she eventually began to cry. Her quim was dry and unprepared, creating a burning friction between the two of them.

Grabbing her hips, he positioned her better, giving him more access to her. He savagely took her, his movements becoming faster as he neared his finish.

"Serenity," he groaned as he met his climax, falling onto her.

Satiated, he fell onto the mattress next to her. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

Softly, he brought a finger to her face, brushing her golden bangs away. She turned her head away, refusing his tenderness. He closed his purple eyes and listened to the sound of her jagged breathing as she wept softly.

After several quiet moments, with only the sound of her crying filling the room, he turned to look at her, his vanquished queen. The back of her dress had a keyhole pattern, allowing a sliver of her skin to show. He delicately rubbed her there, savoring how she felt.

His rage abated, he wanted something else from her, something more intimate.

Carefully, he began to undo her dress, revealing more of her soft skin. She moaned in protest, but he shushed her, promising not harm her. Eventually, she was completely bare before him, her skin once again glowing in the dim light. He repositioned her on the bed, so her head rested on a pillow. Standing, he slunk out of his own clothes, wanting to feel her milky smoothness all over.

He held her gently, her back level with his bare torso; he could feel her heart beat. Bringing a hand between her breasts, he sought to feel more of it rhythmically beating in her chest. This was a habit he formed when she first came to him. At times he thought it all a dream, so he would place his hand over her chest to assure himself she was all real. This action soothed him, quieted the wild undercurrent that swept underneath.

Content, he buried his face in her golden locks, taking in her scent, and then he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! It's been forever, but hopefully there are some people out there that still want to read this silly story. Little unrelated rant: I'm going through some things that make me _hate _men (Well, not those with big muscles. They still appeal to my very shallow self... I'm sure you wanted to know that. You're welcome, amigo). My current sentiments may show through this story - oops! Anyway, this is a rather lengthy, perhaps slightly tedious chapter. It was enjoyable to write, though (so don't freaking rain on my parade...jk!). The end is kind of, well, meh. But it's for a purpose! Diamond isn't what I would consider the role model of maturity/being reasonable...at least not in this fic. _

_Thanks to those of you who took the time to review. You are awesome! Much appreciated, my friends.  
_

* * *

**Five**

If it were possible, his boredom was making him claustrophobic. At the moment, it seemed he had been talking to his brother in this stagnant conversation for far too long. Sapphire spoke again.

"I think it's foolish of you to disregard this notion entirely." The blue eyes of his brother bored into him, displaying the exasperation that his calm demeanor refused to show. The White Prince cocked his head. His brother was turning into quite the campaigner_. _

"And why is that?" he asked, allowing his hostile sentiment to leak into his tone. Sapphire averted his gaze from the purple jewels that were digging into him, acknowledging the delicate ground he was treading on. He held up a hand, hoping to convey his willingness to play by his older brother's rules.

"When people are able to believe they have some freedom, some choice in their fate, they tend to be more compliant." Sapphire explained. "If you would open a dialogue, perhaps the people of Earth would accept your rule more…willingly."

"It's not a matter of if they're _willing _or not," Diamond refuted. "They're completely powerless; what could possible be the benefit of a 'dialogue'?" Sapphire paused, carefully picking his words.

"Humans are especially resilient; they should not be discounted or snubbed entirely. Revolutions can be a messy business."

At the comment, Diamond let out a snort of disbelief. "Revolution? How imaginative you can be at times. They're a broken people; they have no means to revolt." The conversation had definitely lasted too long, and he was ready to depart from Sapphire. The idea of allowing an "ambassador" from Earth into his presence was infuriating and completely out of the question.

Turning his back on his brother, Diamond ended the discussion. He was no longer going to entertain Sapphire's proposal anymore. There was no need to have diplomatic relationships with a planet that was so utterly and completely _his_. As he was about to exit the room, Sapphire spoke again, raising his voice loud enough for Diamond to hear. "Discuss the matter with her."

At the mention of what he assumed was his queen, the monarch abruptly stopped and turned on his heel. "Would she have something to say on the matter?" he asked testily. This time, Sapphire held his gaze, doggedly staring back at his brother.

"I believe so," the younger man stated. Diamond noticed Sapphire clench a hand into a fist. He instantly became suspicious.

"Have you been scheming together?" The amiable feelings he held toward his brother were quickly being forgotten. Diamond felt the jealous beast churn within him, and his heartbeat quickened. Sapphire had no real authority to talk matters of state, especially with _her_.

Sighing slightly, Sapphire slowly shook his head, his cropped blue hair swaying slightly with the movement. "There is no 'scheming.' Brother, think clearly. You must display some compassion, or everything that we have worked hard for could crumble beneath our feet."

Diamond smirked, finally convinced of his brother's foolishness. He was too much of a dreamer. Sardonically he laughed and turned to leave. He added, "If you have any future proposals, you should never hesitate to approach me."

He did not need to look to know that Sapphire had departed, probably to go brood in his laboratory. Part of him instantly wanted to follow his brother and stamp out the idea of diplomacy absolutely from Sapphire's head, but he decided against it. Sapphire would always have whimsical fancies; that would never change. However, knowing that did not abate Diamond's anger that had risen during the duration of their conversation.

Enraged as he was, he was determined not to let his appearance show it. The Prince walked calmly through the massive halls, debating his next plan of action. Instinctively, he wanted to visit his queen and demand answers; yet, his irritation was too great, and he feared he would not be able to maintain his demeanor. He would wait until later to ascertain the extent of her knowledge on this idea of diplomacy.

Returning to his rooms, he walked pass the locked doors to his inner chamber, where he had been keeping her. He stood before a large window and observed the outside world, allowing his thoughts to wander. The mention of Earth uncovered many dark feelings that had been buried over the last several years. He hoped life was miserable for the planet's inhabitants. After its defeat, he debated relocating the capital of his empire to its green shores, but decided against it. Too many feelings of hate and resentment came with the planet; he was too much like the cold Nemesis, and could never abandon it.

After a period of time, he leant his head against the cool pane of glass. His body relaxed slightly and he exhaled, suddenly weary from his pondering.

Pushing away from the window, he walked toward the room where she was. The anger had ebbed out of him, and he wanted to find solace in her presence. Her tranquility was soothing, even if she had not intended it for him. Opening the door, he scanned the room for his wife; he quickly found her white-clad figure.

Like he had been just moments prior, she was standing by a window, completely transfixed. She turned her blonde head to acknowledge his entry before returning her gaze outside. He slowly approached her, analyzing her despondent disposition. When he was close, he stopped, allocating enough space between the two of them for her comfort. Even so, she seemed to withdraw slightly.

"Is it warm outside?" she asked, her voice gentle and hushed.

"Not particularly," Diamond responded. Turning his attention outside, he tried to find what she was so fixated on before deciding she was probably staring at everything and nothing. She bobbed her head slightly, taking in his answer.

The Queen had been locked inside his room for a couple of weeks, and this was the most depressed he had seen her. In a way, it was almost strange and unsettling to see her so listless. She always seemed to have a sharp sense of reality with a sharp tongue to match.

Silently they stood together, each lost to their individual thoughts. He was happy to just stand next to her, allowing her to remain buried in her own world.

After awhile it was Serena that turned away first, quietly leaving his side. His purple eyes followed her retreating form, observing the way she seemed to float across the room in a cloud of dreariness. She sank into a chair, her blue eyes downcast.

In the back of his mind, there was a burgeoning sense of guilt, but he was able to swiftly eliminate it. His actions had been justified, and he felt little remorse. However resolute in his convictions, though, he could not deny the desire to relieve her of her gloom. An unfamiliar need to see her smile agitated his conscious, not allowing him to think of much else.

Matching his queen's silent countenance, Prince Diamond followed her. When he was close enough, he reached out and placed both hands delicately on her shoulders, giving a little squeeze of reassurance when she jerked slightly. Her body was tense underneath his touch, so he kneaded her soft skin gently until she settled into her chair again.

He bent slightly and kissed her temple, delighting in the delicate scent that wafted from her hair. He felt the slightest touch from her as she cupped his face. She pivoted in her seat, her hand still on his face. Serena raised her eyes and stared at him. A thousand questions seemed to lurk beneath the cerulean surfaces.

"I will not let you out." He had not meant for the statement to sound so harsh; even to him it seemed abrupt. She sighed and nodded, already knowing that he would not be lenient. The hand fell away from his face.

Easing into his own chair, he kept his eyes on her. Almost defiantly, she held her head upright and reciprocated his gaze, as if to show that she would not be unnerved. Silence plagued the room, bearing heavily down upon the occupants, until she spoke.

"Will you see the girls today?" she asked. She folded her pale hands neatly in her lab and crossed her legs underneath herself, her form ever the vision of majesty. Having disserted her bold stance, she relaxed her shoulders, loosing her entire countenance. Unconsciously, the Prince rested slightly.

"Perhaps," he curtly replied.

"I miss them," she sighed. Diamond nodded in response. He supposed she would like to see them, but the little princesses were doing fine without their mother's presence.

Not wanting to surrender the moment to silence again, he leaned forward, hoping to engage her interest. "Sapphire had an interesting idea today." The bait worked. She snapped her head to attention, hungry for information of the world outside of her jail. "He believes that some diplomacy needs to be introduced."

"Diplomacy?"

"Yes, as a means of peacekeeping. He seems to think that mediation would be a wise tactic." He paused, letting his words sink in before adding, "I do believe he overestimates the humans of Earth, though." Try as he might, he could not keep the derisive tone at bay.

For several minutes, she seemed contemplative, and then she finally spoke. "There will always be factions of people who will fight for their freedom. Perhaps some pain can be avoided through this plan of your brother's. It is easy to rally against a despot."

"Indeed." Prince Diamond leant back in his chair. "So now I am a despot."

"That is not what I said," she quickly responded, a little exasperation evident in her voice.

He suddenly regretted bringing up the damned idea of Sapphire's – it was completely ludicrous! He glowered miserably at the windows, unhappy with himself. He then gave her a wary look, his earlier suspicions slowly returning to him. Whispers of doubt and jealously clouded his mind, and he wanted to know to what extent she knew about this, if she had known about it at all.

"I suspect," Prince Diamond stated flatly, attempting to appear devoid of concern, "that you have a part in this already. Perhaps you've been planting ideas in Sapphire's mind, ludicrous dreams of aiding the people of Earth."

Serena rigidly straightened her back, preparing herself for whatever battle that was about to come. "I've had thoughts that align with this suggestion of your brother, but he and I never spoke of this."

"Surely you had far too many other things to talk about."

"Am I not allowed to talk to members of my family?" He scoffed at her. Now Sapphire was part of her family, how endearing.

"My dear Serena, whatever discussions you have with Sapphire, you can have with me."

Ignoring his indignant tone and the spiteful sneer on his face, Serena decided to take charge. "Are you not at all interested in this idea?" A gentle touch on his hand brought his attention back to her. She had taken his hand in hers, and her eyes implored him to listen. "I want my children to grow up in a safe world, not one riddled with uncertainty and violence. Please listen to your brother."

He wanted to laugh. He still suspected that the little trollop had been conniving with Sapphire, but he decided to indulge her. "My love, wouldn't diplomacy just give those who might want to hurt our family greater access to Nemesis, to us?"

"It can be on your terms. No one would deny you that." Bringing her other hand to its mate, she held both of his hands, and slid from her seat and moved closer to him.

"Why indulge their whimsies? They will be forever crushed under my power." While he knew she was attempting to manipulate him with her closeness, he decided not to let it upset him. Due to his suspicions about Sapphire and Serena, which was not helped by her lightening mood as they discussed this topic, he was felling rather roguish. He pulled her onto him, finishing the job she set out to do. Perhaps she never intended to get this close, but that really did not matter. He gave her a wide smile.

"Arrogance can be a deadly weakness," the Queen replied solemnly, her arms resting on his chest.

Grabbing one of her dainty hands, he quickly brought it up to his lips and bestowed a light kiss to her awaiting skin, Laughing he said, "Dabbling in philosophy now, are we?" His quick retort earned a small huff from her. Pushing off of him, she returned to her chair. Once sitting, she gave him a peculiar look, her head inclined in his direction.

"There must be a small part of you that is curious about this possibility, or else you would have never mentioned it to me." She raised a brow. "You know it's the right thing to do."

Diamond pouted slightly. Was there some truth to what she said? It irritated him that Sapphire felt the need to intervene and offer his advice on how to rule, not that it was unusual for him to do so. An hour ago, he would have been even more annoyed that _she_ agreed with his brother. In truth, though, after his anger subsided he found he _was _curious in what Serena thought about Sapphire's idea. It was very apparent that she was in support of the idea – that was not a surprise, really. Rather predictable.

There was, however, a feeling of unrest that settled in the pit of his stomach. It was something she said. She wanted her children, their offspring together, to grow up in peace. It was an odd feeling to know that she had accepted her place, and now she was thinking about the wellbeing of his rule to ensure her children's safety. Whether she liked it or not, it seemed their fate was intertwined together, forever sealing her to him.

He suddenly felt like a predator in front of wounded prey. He took in all the little distinctions of his wife, especially enjoying the way she inhaled lightly and how her dress moved with her respiration. He wanted to take her there and lay claim to his victory, but first things first. The matter of Sapphire's idea had to be dealt with.

"I _do not _know that is the right thing to do," he responded sternly.

She settled into her chair, slouching slightly. "Do as you please," she sighed. "But it is the right action to take. Compassion is necessary."

"Sapphire said something along similar lines."

"You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar." Completely bewildered with her strange saying, he stared at her, trying to interpret her meaning. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's an old saying."

A heavy silence descended upon the room once more. He wished he could pry open her mind and see what she was thinking, but the slight incline of her pink lips only let him know that she was not particularly happy. She was, nevertheless, more invested in the present moment than when he first entered the room. In comparison to several minutes ago, she was downright cheery.

"Maybe…" he said, allowing a long pause. She looked at him, curious. "I will let Sapphire experiment. I am not wholly convinced on anything, but perhaps I will humor him." Her eyes exploded with happiness as she smiled.

"I'm sure many people will be very grateful," she affirmed.

"How sad that such simple things can placate the masses," Diamond said, laughing bitterly. "A show and a farce to soothe whatever tensions may exist."

"Think what you will, but good will come out of this." Her voice was light and airy, almost sing-song.

"Are you thinking about Earth?" he questioned, positioning his body closer to hers.

"It is a part of our conversation."

"My sweet, I know you well enough to tell when you're day-dreaming. Perhaps you wish you were back there, living the simple life of your younger years."

"And I'm sure you never think back fondly of your childhood."

"Never. I've simply got too many important things to think about," he said lightheartedly with a smirk. Giving him a quick eye-roll, Serena remained silent. She closed her eyes, tilted her head toward the window, and sighed, a ghost of a smile pulling at her lips. Observing her tranquil demeanor, the Prince fell into a state of discontent. Musing on his childhood did not leave him with the same tender feelings that Serena seemed to be experiencing.

He had never really inquired about her life before she came to him, but he was able to conclude what it must have been like. She had been happy, that much he could tell. He supposed she wasn't now, or at least she was not when he was around – the thought did not particularly worry him. Crossing his legs and shifting his weight so he could observe her better, he scrutinized the blonde woman.

The Queen sat with her eyes closed, and she had relaxed into the chair, her head resting on the back. The gentle rise of her chest was still slow, suggesting that she was not asleep. She was lost to him now, having retreated into her mind. He tried to remember at what point she grew into the autonomous being before him, but it seemed there was never one instance that heralded in the change. It had been a slow and lengthy process. Certainly she was a hardened individual.

"Do you think," the Queen said, rousing Diamond out of his reflection, "it would be possible to go outside?" Her eyes were opened now and fixed very steadily on him.

The Prince did not immediately respond. His somewhat benign mood quickly vanished soon after she vocalized her request. He had been downright indulgent just seconds ago by agreeing to this ridiculous idea of diplomacy, and she had the audacity to request to leave her confine immediately afterward. The less refined part of him wanted to quickly rescind his decision, since it appeared it was flippantly received.

How very infuriating the woman could be. He needed to do a better job of reminding her of why she was on Nemesis. He would fix that. At the moment there were reasons why he did not want to leave the refuge of his room. For one, there were other things that he would rather do with her. Also it was cold outside; most importantly he did not want to give her any leniency, knowing that she could slowly take advantage of his kindness. Perhaps she had grand ideas of sleeping in her own bed in a few days. He resisted the urge to scowl.

White hot lust coursed through his veins, begging him to throw her on the floor and ravish her then and there, but another idea rapidly began to grow in his mind and prevented him from doing so. He would give into this little game of playing with Earth, but he would make her pay for it. For now, he knew a petty way to frustrate her.

As he was about to decline her request, she touched him again, this time on the knee. She leant forward, her blonde hair falling to her side. "Please?" she asked. "I'd like to talk more about Earth, and it looks quiet pleasant outside."

The White Prince glanced at the window, apparently unsure. She gave him a brilliant smile, to which he reciprocated with a small grin. He then stood and took a few paces toward the large doors that led out of the room. Her dress rustled as she stood and maneuvered over to him. She lightly tapped his arm, her eyes big with hope.

"My dear," he said, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss on her skin, "you will stay in this room until I do not want you here anymore." He grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her close, landing a brief kiss on her forehead before shoving her away. The Queen stumbled backwards, completely bewildered.

As he closed the doors behind him, he gave her a small smile, enjoying the scowl on her face.

Moments later, he had arrived in another room, this one inhabited by two tiny girls. Jasper and Opal noisily greeted his arrival, purple eyes shining with glee. He stooped down low, grabbing a small hand from each of his daughters. "I've got a surprise for you," he murmured, giving the girls a toothy grin. "Come with me."

He quickly ushered the girls through the halls of the palace, and when it became obvious where they were going, Jasper let out a loud wail. "I don't want to go out there."

"It's cold," Opal whispered.

Both girls came to an abrupt stop, halting Prince Diamond as they did so. Opal looked at him, eyes wide, while Jasper crossed her arms and frowned. He half wondered how his eldest daughter learned that stance. "No surprise, then. Let's go back."

"Wait…" Jasper looked from her father to small door that led outside.

"Opal?" The Prince looked down at the smaller of the two girls. She nodded and stretched out her arms. He gingerly picked her up, and then took one of Jasper's hands in his own. The white-haired royals made their procession outside.

Diamond led them not far before stopping. "Look," he said, pointing upwards. The girls obeyed and adverted their gaze to a row of windows. A phantom with blonde hair was visible through one of the windows. "Wave to your mother, my little princesses."

In his arms, Opal squirmed as she craned to see her mother. Giggling she waved wildly to the figure in the window. Giving a little chuckle of his own, Prince Diamond looked up at Serena and smiled.

"Come along, girls. Let's not bother the Queen much longer."

As they retreated from her sight, he turned back, happy to see that she was pressed against the window. He did not have to see her well to know she was angry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wham, bam, thank ya' ma'am. Chapter Six. Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love to all.  
_

* * *

It was late at night, and the Prince of Nemesis lingered in his throne room for many hours, reveling in the quiet solitude it afforded. He lazily pondered the outcome of Earth and its many inhabitants. It appeared that he was going to be thinking about the planet a lot in the upcoming days, having granted Sapphire an opportunity to try out his experiment.

"I think it goes without saying," he had said warningly to Sapphire, "that I require you to keep me appraised of everything you are doing." The younger man quickly acquiesced, solemnly nodding his head.

"Every detail will be brought to your attention," Sapphire assured.

"How marvelous," the White Prince snarled. After he felt like he had properly intimidated his brother, Diamond retreated from Sapphire's presence.

He was content to be alone, wallowing in some dark emotion that he was not entirely alien to. Brooding, that's what he was doing, and he did not feel like stopping anytime soon. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, until he was once again pondering the woman locked up in his room.

His body yearned for her, but he was not ready to leave his quiet sanctuary. Instead he opted to envision what she was doing. It was very late, and imagined her in repose in his bed, her lean body sensuously hidden underneath thick fabrics, her form barely visible in the dark. In his little fantasy, she wasn't yet asleep, and he formulated several scenarios that caused her insomnia, each one more perverse than its predecessor. A devilish grin darkened his features as he recognized an opportunity.

All fantasies aside, the Queen was probably asleep – she usually did not wait for him to retire. That did not mean he could not have his fun tonight. Images of her writhing in passion kept him company as he transitioned into his room.

The nights in Nemesis were extraordinarily dark, much darker than nighttime on Earth. It was the atmosphere, he had been told by Sapphire. Not that he cared much. Tonight, though, the heavy darkness in his room prevented him from locating his sweet wife right away. At first he assumed she would be in his bed, like he had imagined. To his dismay, his carnal fantasies were incorrect, and her delicate body was not sensuously wrapped in his sheets. Frowning slightly, he began his search.

He languidly promenaded around the room that was devoid of light, his hands caressing every surface in an attempt to find her. She was not on the chaise lounge, which was his second guess, or curled up on any of the other furniture. He would have been frustrated, had the search not been so amusing. A ghost of smile graced the White Prince's face as he tried to think where his little trollop of a queen would be hiding.

A faint sigh suddenly alerted him to her location. He quietly moved toward the noise, eagerly listening for another one to follow. She was close, and he could hear her quiet breathing as he approached her. At first he couldn't tell exactly where she was, but a solid, unrelenting force met his foot and he quickly took a step back. He knelt down to investigate further.

His fingertips lightly touched uncovered skin, and then his hands moved until he felt fabric. He had to admit, it was an odd place to find her.

Serena was asleep on the floor, close to the window. At least she had had enough sense to find a rug to slumber on, since apparently the bed was not an option for her. Books were scattered all around her, and he imagined she must have read until she fell asleep. He curiously touched the tomes, wondering which on of his prized possessions she had been entertaining herself with, but it was too dark to make out the markings on the covers.

She turned slightly in her sleep and was now reclining on her back. He moved closer to her, until he could make out her features in the dim light. So far removed from consciousness, she was not perturbed by his presence. As he lightly touched her face, he could make out a small smile.

Prince Diamond's hand immediately stilled. She had whispered something. He leant closer to her, attempting to see if she had awoken. Her lids were still closed, and her face was still completely relaxed. Raising a lone finger, he traced the curve of delicate neck, slowly moving his digit down to her chest.

Her pink lips parted and her face twitched as she let out a small sigh. Serena then murmured, her soft voice filling the small space between them. It sounded like a name, but he could not tell for sure. She was typically not an animated sleeper, so her sudden development of talking in her sleep quite interested him. Who was he dreaming of when her mind recessed away from the world?

Trying to draw out another whisper from her, he began to stroke her exposed arm. She turned her head slightly, letting out a low murmur.

_How delightful_, he thought. He rather appreciated this new development in Serena's sleeping habits. Now to decipher what she was saying.

Bent over the sleeping form of his wife, Prince Diamond began to administer gentle touches. Careful to not awaken her, he pulled the slight woman into his arms and he cradled her. As if it was radiating from her, he could practically feel her smile. He desperately wanted to kiss her soft lips, but he settled for the warm groove of her neck instead.

She moaned under his ministrations, repeating the same name that she had said before. Being an astute man, he realized that it was not his moniker she so lovingly whispered, which did not have an effect on him. At least she stopped crying _that man's _name when she was awake. That had stopped a long time ago. An old saying that he had heard from Earth flooded his mind, and he smirked with malevolent glee.

To the victor belong the spoils.

No longer able to restrain himself, he lightly touched her lips with his own. To this new sensation, she remained quiet. No murmurs or gentle whispers. He peered at her, interested to see if she had finally roused from her slumber. Her eyes were half opened and unfocused. Not quiet asleep but not yet awake, she raised a small hand and rested it on his shoulder, lightly pulling him toward her.

This was an action he was not quite anticipating; however, he allowed her to pull him in. At first her kiss was gentle and sweet, totally innocent, but then began to press her for more. She eagerly responded. As the kiss deepened, she began to trace the features on his face, her fingers slowly making their way to his hair. He let out a deep moan she ran her fingers through his hair and then let her hand drop to caress his chest.

Wanting to feed from her warmth, he latched on to her neck. Completely lost in the moment, he gave her a light nip, to which her body jerked and then stilled.

An irritated growl escaped him as she sat up, her blonde hair shifting slightly. In the low light, he could see her eyes searching the darkness, attempting to determine where she was. Even though he still held her, it took her several moments to turn her attention to him.

She let out a sleepy sigh before settling into him, her head resting against his chest. He thought she had gone back to sleep, but her voice, hushed and light, penetrated the darkness. "I miss many things about Earth."

That damned planet again. He was loath to discuss it with her right now, but she nestled in so nicely to him that he found it hard to be irritated. He stroked her silky blonde tresses and left her to her musings. He softly kissed her temple, assessing her reaction. To his surprise, she yielded to his attention and did not attempt to pull back. She shivered slightly and he pressed her closer to him, assuming she was reacting to the coldness that had come with the darkness.

When it became apparent that she would not deny him, he set her down upon the rug. He hovered above her, attempting to see her face in the fierce blackness. He kissed her again, this time on her pouting lips. While she did not respond as before, the memory of her ardent actions moments ago still lingered in his mind, fueling his passion.

Delicately lifting her dress until it pooled around her waste, Prince Diamond resisted the urge to just rip the damn thing off of her completely. Instead, he let his hands wander to her legs and nudged them apart. His fingers began to drift to the apex of her thighs. She hissed softly when he exposed her to the cold, but apparently she had been having good dreams, seeing as her soft core was warm and willing. He gave her mound a gentle stroke, trying to rouse whatever feelings she had been experiencing in her slumber. His queen shifted beneath him slightly.

His own breathing became heavier as his desire intensified. With a few dexterous movements, he was able to unleash himself and drive into her, causing her to squirm beneath him. The action was more than enough to encourage him, and he quickened his movements, enjoying the inviting warmth that wrapped around him.

This was a rare and precious moment for him. While it was obvious she was not necessarily a willing participant of their coupling, her body was reacting, slightly, to his touch. He touched her mound again, hoping to elicit a small whimper. He was slightly disappointed when she did not comply.

The only time she was ever able to come to her own release was when he forced her with his Third Eye. He mentally noted that he would have to fix that, but not tonight. Tonight he had more than what he wanted from her, and he greedily took his need, regardless of how his increasingly rough movements caused her to grimace.

He met his crisis quickly, and he released himself into her. Once the ecstasy was gone, he wearily he collapsed on her, happily languishing in her closeness. Almost in sync with his own, Serena's chest rose and fell quickly; he kissed her again, allowing his lips to linger.

The moment was strangely intimate, and he tightly held the angel who rested beneath him, unwilling to let her go.


End file.
